Rin's Awakening
by moyercat11
Summary: You remember the story Kokoro by Kagamine Rin. Although, what happens when a group of demolitions, demolish the building that the robot died in. I can't really summarize it...it's too hard... First Vocaloid fanfic!
1. The Robot

**Just had this idea awhile ago when I was listening Kokoro and Kokoro-Kiseki and Kokoro-Thousands After-! I don't know why...**

**Enjoy =0.-=

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The Robot**

_Logen's POV_

It's been awhile since I have worked with my dad in demolishing old buildings. I didn't know why. He kept saying..."You can't come with me today! The men won't like it!" Then he'd shove me into my room. But today he said I could go with him. I'm so excited. Every time I go to help him, he lets me go into the house. You know, to see if there's any hidden treasures in there. I can't wait. Maybe, you could call me a pirate, or a pawn hunter, but I'm feeling lucky with this one. It's a house far up a hill, which hasn't been touched in like a century. Maybe a thousand years! He said it's near a big red maple tree. And used to own to an old man and his family 'til they past away.

When we got there, the place looked like it was about to fall apart any moment. We all got out of the car. I slipped on the ice and landed on my knees. It was at least 30 degrees outside. I was shivering so much, I thought I was gonna freeze into an icicle.

My dad looked at me with a gloom face. "Sorry Logen, but the place is in such bad condition..." He wrapped his hand around my shoulder. "It'll just have to get torn down..." No! He always does this to me! I'm not going to listen.

I looked at him. His face was as bad as I felt. "Yeah...I guess you're right..." I sighed. But then I took off running into the house. I heard him shout my name but I didn't care. I kept running. Then I tripped over something. Something hard. My construction hat fell off and the noise echoed throughout the house when it hit the floor. Afterward, I pulled myself up, by grabbing onto a shelf near the old fireplace.

I grunted. Turns out the shelf fell of of the wall, along with a picture frame. I caught it before it could hit the ground. The picture was of a teen aged boy, with a girl who had a bow in her hair. My hand automatically dropped the photo when I noticed the kid in the photo. I had to dive to catch it this time. The boy in the picture looked exactly like me. Same hair, same eyes, and same smile. I was shocked.

The place had no electric, and no heat. It was definitely crumbling. In a corner there was termites eating away at the wall, and a big crack near an old transmitter device(computer). Although for some reason, I didn't want to look at the thing I tripped on.

I slowly turned around, and then I fell to the floor in astonishment. It was a real live robot. You know the things you see in the movies. I moved slowly toward it, and my blond hair fell into my face. There was something about it...I couldn't put my finger on it.

It's eyes were closed, but she was smiling. I moved some of her hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful. I just laid there, resting my head on my arms, mimicking her smile. I was mesmerized. Then, I noticed her broken headphones/head band. Maybe it's what made her work.

I reached over and looked at them. Hmm...How...Then I remembered something from Tech Ed. Class. I ran over to the old transmitter desk, and got a screwdriver and some titanium and new wires. After about 10 minutes, I heard some footsteps. I rolled my eyes thinking it could be Dad. I ran over, and put the headphones on the robot, and waited.

After five minutes of silently waiting...Nothing happened. Not even a spark. I decided to just go out of the building. Then there was an inhale. A great big inhale. I turned around, and my Dad was standing there. "Out. Now." His voice was stern, and cold. I sighed. Now he comes in after me? After 15 minutes? "Come on Fuyuki wants to start demolishing now let's go!" Fuyuki doesn't have any patience at all!

I looked at the robot..."Okay..." I felt connected to her somehow though... I just don't know how... "Can we...take her though..." He better say yes. I nodded over to the girl laying on the ground.

He looked at me with a concerned face. "Would it make you happy, and not come into this place again?" I was surprised he'd ask that...This was _her _home. Now I felt ashamed...Although for a robot.

Then we heard some movement. I turned toward the robot, and her eyes were half open. Her legs were in a different position to. It looked like she was crying too. Robots can cry? She looked at me, and then looked happy. I wasn't so sure why. Was it because I helped her? Or...What?...Why? How?...When...

She opened her eyes all the way, and she sat up. Then she screamed. I ran over to her and comforted her. "It's okay! We're not going to hurt you..." I tried to calm her down as much as possible. What robot can scream? Didn't they have like no feelings?

My Dad rolled his eyes and walked out of the building. I could hear him talking to Fuyuki and the rest of the crew.

Then I heard her say something. "Master?" She looked at me. Master? I wasn't her master? Why did she call me 'master'?

I looked over at her, and her face was bright red. Robots have blood? Emotions... "No, not Master...Logen..." I reassured her. Maybe she called me 'Master' because she was scared? No that sounds dumb.

She took my hand then. "Len?" She asked. Was she inferring to her Master's name. But my name is not 'Len'.

As she had my hand, I squeezed it gently. "No, Lo-gen." I broke my name apart for pronunciation. Maybe she didn't hear me right.

She sadly let go. "You're not Len? You're Logen?" She finally said my name right.

I looked into her blue eyes. "Yes..." My ears went hot, and it felt like a heater was in front of my face. Although, I felt like I met her before. Somewhere, somehow. I noticed something then, she looked exactly like me. Her hair, her eyes, her skin...This was definitely impossible.


	2. Insanity

**A/N: Haha! To all my fanfiction reviewers and readers! And people who just clicked on this and left immediately! Lol...

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Insanity  
**

Her name was Rin. At first, I didn't think she had a name. I stood up, and took her out of her abandoned house.

Dad and Fuyuki nodded at the wrecking ball that was placed in front of the building.

Her head moved to the left. "Logen, what are they doing?" Her voice was like a violin playing for a minute.

Before I had the chance to tell her, the wrecking ball smashed into the house and the pieces crumbled like a two year knocking over a tower of blocks. The noise ran throughout my ears.

The robot looked horrified. She stood there with fright. "My...home...Our home!" She turned her head towards me. She ran up the hill, and stayed there.

I had a horrible pain in my chest. My eyes flickered to the house, then I ran up the hill. I called her name. When I reached the hill, she was laying in a field of red flowers. I looked around. "Um...What are you doing?" I asked. I had a feeling of regret now.

Her face was buried in her arms, and her sleeve was all wet. Well, I'd call it a sleeve...It wasn't an arm band, I don't know what to call it. She had on a sailor suit. Hmm...So she has emotions, but how? She looked up with me. Her eyes filled with tears. "Len! They knocked down our house!" Great...She was calling me Len again.

I sat down in front of her, and sighed. "I thought we went over this. I'm not Len." I inhaled. "And, what do you mean 'our house'?"

She took my hand, and ran down the hill. Although, she slipped and we went tumbling. My whole body was numb, and there was also snow in some of my clothes. We stopped tumbling, and screaming, and I accidentally landed on top of her. Once again, I felt heat creeping to my face. Her face was also red.

She ran me to the house and looked at the remains. A few walls were standing including where the fireplace was. She looked towards my dad, and the other adults. I kept following her gaze where ever it went. She still had my hand. I was about to slip it out of grip, until she pulled me onto the crumbling floor where I had found her. My eyes flickered to the old transmitter again.

"Do you remember it?" Rin's voice sounded. I'm supposed to remember this place?

I turned towards her. "Nope." I slipped my hand out of hers and walked over towards a couple broken frames. When the wrecking ball hit, the whole wall caved in leaving a space where some shelf used to be. I picked them up carefully. They were pictures of Rin singing, and 'Len' singing. I put some in my treasure hunter bag. I also took a piece of the dry wall. I gave it to Rin. "For memories?"

She looked at the dry wall then put it on the ground. "No." She looked sad. "There's nothing more memorable then the real thing." She ran out of the house again. Darn it.

My Dad looked at me. "Logen! Get your friend and let's go. Fuyuki said he can take care of the rest."

I walked by him. "Okay, let me go find her." I took several steps but then I felt several taps on my shoulder.

I turned around, and my so called, 'robotic twin' was standing there. "Logen, I'm ready to move on." She looked at me with happiness in her eyes.

I blinked my eyes a couple times. "What?" I was confused. What person goes up to another person, and just says they want to move on, when that person didn't even say anything about it.

When I thought things with her couldn't get any weirder, I blinked and she was in front of me. "I want to go to your house." She said. Her voice was kind of babyish. It didn't have the robotic scratchy voice that they usually have. But what do I know.

I nodded. "Okay..." I took her hand and lead her to the van.

We both got in, and she was looking around nervously. "What is this?" Her eyes beamed excitedly.

I had to laugh. "It's a vehicle. It transports you to a place quicker then you'd normally walk."

"Oh." She looked at the floor.

My Dad suddenly got in the car. "Okay let's go..." He quickly drove out of the drive way.

I was nervous, and confused. "Dad what's wrong?" Something had to be wrong, but then I noticed something. Turns out every person on the project was automatically getting into their vehicle.

The wheels squealed as my Dad forced the steering wheel to the right. "There was something out there. It looked to be like a ghost or something." Ghost? Hah.

I looked at Rin smiling. But my smile faded when I saw her expression. Her face showed no emotion. She just put her hand on the window, and then had tears in her eyes. I looked out her window with her, and there was an orb. It was yellow, with a sunny picture to it.

She whispered something, but I couldn't hear it. Then she pushed down the switch that made her window go down. There was a tune, a singing tune. I couldn't make it out. It wasn't any tune I remember. "Hey Rin, what is the song?"

Although, she didn't answer. She just leaned over the window frame. Mouthing the words. "Laughing and crying, you're the same as always." She began to smile. "But it looks like it's hard, for you to breathe..." The aura came over and entered the car.

My Dad didn't seem to notice. The aura went in front of my face. It was too bright. I shielded my eyes, and looked at the floor. "What's going on?" I began to feel light headed. "I can't..." My heart started racing.

Rin was speechless. "Logen?" Her face seemed miles away.

My Dad then noticed something was happening. "Logen, buddy are you okay?" He seemed far away too.

I took a deep breath and then the aura went into my mouth like it was part of the air. "No!" I choked out. I was breathing very heavily now. I couldn't stop.

My Dad pulled the van over, and he immediately got out of the van. He ran over to the sliding door. "What's wrong?" He asked. His voice was frantic, and afraid.

My head turned towards Rin. Her face was the same as Dad's. I didn't respond to him though. It was too much for me to do.

Rin looked at Dad and then back to me.

Dad's eyes looked at her's. "Rin, help me get him out of the van."

With that, they lifted me out of the my seat, after Rin got out of her door. Dad fumbled for the seat belt buckle. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and Rin she just supervised Dad, since there was barely anything left to do, anyways.

My vision was slowly fading. I heard a vehicle approaching. Then, a door slammed. I looked towards the scene. Fuyuki was approaching my Dad.

Dad sat me on the grass. Well, it felt like grass. He told Rin to watch me.

I heard his voice talking to Fuyuki.

Then my head hit the ground, and Rin's voice sounded. "Logen?" Her voice sounded frightened. Like I did something to scare her.

Then I couldn't feel, and couldn't hear. I was sure I was unconscious. The last thing I heard was everyone around me, saying my name, and "Can hear me?" I was the one scared.

_XUnconsciousnessX_

_Images flashed through my. Rin in front of me with her eyes closed. Standing on a stool. I was shorter for some reason. Her eyes opened, and my hands flung out in front of me. It looked like the house up the hill that we tried demolishing._

_The next image was of Rin, and me chasing each other down the hill, with piles of the red flowers. I had made a head piece and wore it on top of my head. She handed me a flower. I took it, and then looked sad. She had no emotion on her face whatsoever. Although in this one, I was taller then her now._

_The images flew at higher speeds now. It was all too much to take in. Up in the tree, hanging up side down in a tire swing. Rin, and I, no not I...Len. Rin and Len...No me...No...I screamed in my head. Rin, and Len singing...Rin asking if everything was okay. An old man walking off crying! _

_The images sped up even faster. There was a portal, several feet off the ground. A crying Rin reaching out with her hand, but her skin dissolved off of her hand. Then, it showed the same images as when they went slow, but with Rin actually having emotions. What is this supposed to mean? Get out of my head! The old man picture never occurred. Only the happiest, sad, and regretful pictures._

_Everything faded to black then, the images disappearing. Then a song was playing in my head. A dream appeared. I was at Rin's house again. A boy appeared. It was the boy in the picture frames, the person who Rin thought was me. "Hi." He said his eyes having a happy feeling in them. I was afraid. He looked like me._

_"Hi..." I was unsure about this. I took a step back. I even sounded like him..._

_He looked at me. "Take good care of Rin for me please..." He said. "I'm counting on you..." His voice turned to an echo... "Oh...and when you wake up, check your backpack...'cause I added some things to it...Things to get you to remember me." What!_

_"What? What do you mean? Why would I want to remember-" _

_"Bye!" Then he disappeared._

_"What?" I looked around and everything was fading._

I could feel my eyes opening.

"Oh thank god!" That was definitely Dad's voice.

"Logen?" Rin's voice. "Are you okay?" Her beautiful face came in my eye sight. Her face was red.

I sat up on my elbows. "Yea...I'm okay..." I started choking again. "I think..." Then, it felt like I got all the air knocked out of me. "I can't breathe again..."

Fuyuki looked up at the sky. "Oh...Come on!" He ran to his truck, and opened the passenger door. He threw a water bottle to Dad and he unscrewed the cap.

Then, it all happened in a rush. I took the water bottle out of his hands, and gulped a couple sips down. Then I coughed up the last bit of water I swallowed, and up with it came the yellow orb. Then it faded away in the air. I stopped choking after that. This is definitely insanity...If ghosts exist and can put something in my backpack. Even though I didn't look yet.


End file.
